Después de puhoy
by LightingChristian
Summary: Si el remake de DdP así que disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1

Después de Puhoy

Vasado en aventure time

Capítulo 1: Incertidumbre

Era amanecer en las tierras de Ooo y el aventurero favorito de todos dormía profundamente en su habitación acompañado de su fogosa fémina (literalmente fogosa), en la habitación una figura escondida en las sombras tras el ropero espera pacientemente a…

De pronto se cierra la cortina de golpe y la oscuridad inunda la habitación exceptuando la cama del héroe que era iluminada la fogosa fémina, la figura se acerca al héroe y le susurra de forma precavida

-Pzzz-susurro la sombra al no responder la figura se acercó al oído del héroe y le volvió a susurrar pero algo diferente-finn despierta, finn-.

Finn al oír esas palabras despertó de golpe pero cuando se suponía debía gritar no lo hizo, notó una mano muy pálida y esta comenzó a salir permitiéndole al fin hablar-¿Marcy eres tú?-pregunto curioso el humano pero al no notar una respuesta imagino rápidamente quien era-Marshall ¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación?-pregunto con cierto tono de rabia.

Marshall saca el Enquiridión que Fiona le pidió a prismo reparar-Espera un segundo-dijo el vampiro pasando hoja por hoja hasta detenerse en unas específicas-mira estas páginas-siguió el vampiro con cierto temor en la voz.

Finn miro a Marshall y pregunto-¿Por qué hablas tan despacio?-dijo el humano, el vampiro a modo de respuesta apunto a su lado señalando a la candente fémina junto a el-Que bella se ve cuando duerme-dijo el humano con mucha ternura.

-Si se ve muy tierna-contesto el vampiro-como te decía el enquiridión dice que tu sueño de la chica almohada es real y que si encuentran la puerta pueden cruzar hasta aquí-continuo el vampiro con cierto temor en la cara.

-¿¡Que!?-grito el humano olvidando la presencia de la fémina de fuego causando que esta se medió despertara.

-Finn déjame volver a tus brazos-dijo la princesa flama abrazándose al torso desnudo del héroe sin notar al vampiro

-Ammms amor creo que tenemos una incómoda visita-dijo el héroe rascándose la nuca.

La fémina de fuego volteo a ver al vampiro saludándolo- Buenos días Marshall-como si no tuviera conciencia-Marshall que haces aquí-dijo o más bien gritando y tapándose con la sabana

-Buenos días-dijo el vampiro-Venia a hablarle al rubio que te hizo divertirte mucho anoche-dijo señalando la ropa del héroe que estaba dispersa por la habitación (Unos Jeans azules, unos converse negros de caña, una playera azul y el inolvidable gorro de oso).

-Me voy a dar una ducha-dijo indignada la princesa-agradezco que chris me enseñara a usar la matriz elemental para cambiar a mi parte humana-seguido a eso tomo un par de toallas y se fue a la bañera dejándolos solos

En otro lugar hecho curiosamente de mantas, sabanas, frazadas y cojines…

Una mujer hecha de almohadas se acercó a un puesto de frutas y verduras-¿Señorita Roseline quiere lo de siempre?-pregunto a la mujer cojín de unos 21 años-si lo de siempre-respondió la mujer cojín-Aquí tiene, son 20 pesos cojín-dijo la vendedora-aquí tiene-dijo roseline dándole el dinero y luego se fue.

En la casa de roseline estaban un par de niños que jugaban a ser un dragón y un héroe que estaba por derrotarlo cuando llego roseline

-Niños ¿Qué es todo este desastre?-dijo roseline algo enojada.

Los niños se quedaron callados y la miraron como cachorros tristes y la abrazaron.

-No es tan malo niños, solo los hare ordenar-dijo la mujer, estos señalaron un calendario-Creyeron que lo olvide pero no, feliz cumpleaños finn-dijo con cierta melancolía y pena…

Sin embargo por arte de magia apareció una puerta en la habitación de Jay-Mira mami esa puerta es igual a la puerta por la que papá dijo que había llegado-dijo el niño.

Casi por impulso ella lleno una mochila para cada uno de ellos y abrió la pequeña puerta y entro al túnel y empezaron a avanzar dentro del túnel hasta llegar al punto de ver una luz y finalmente salir a una pradera

-¿Niños están bien?-pregunto la madre asustada al no ver a los niños y de repente escucho a Bonnie llorar y corrió hacia ella y noto que tenía una herida en la rodilla y noto que no salían plumas sino que salía un líquido carmesí.

En un arroyo estaba Jay al borde mojándose los pies en eso una mujer bajo un quita solo se acercó a él y le pregunto amablemente-hola soy marceline y tú ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?-le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Mi nombre es Jay hijo de Finn el cojín humano y Roseline la hija de quintel-dijo el niño.

-¿Quieres que te lleve donde tu madre?-pregunto la vampiresa curioso por el título de su amigo.

-Está bien-dijo el niño confiando en ella-¿cómo conociste a mi mamá?-pregunto el niño.

-En realidad no conozco a tu mamá pero puedo sentir su esencia, además soy amiga de tu papá-dijo la vampiresa le dio la mano y lo llevo con roseline.

-Jay ahí estas, me tenías asustada-dijo la mujer dando un suspiro de calma-gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Marceline, para los amigos Marcy-dijo la vampiresa.

-Pues suenas como una de las amigas de su padre-dijo la mujer apuntando a los niños

-Si yo soy una de sus amigas y si quieres te puedo llevar con el-dijo la vampiresa.

Hasta aquí el cap. reescrito espero lo disfruten con cariño yo…

Si les gusto el capítulo re subido review eso ayuda mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de Puhoy

Vasado en adventure time

Capítulo 2: Palabras Volátiles

Siendo casi medio día los hijos de roseline comenzaron a sentir el peor enemigo del viajero el hambre

-Tía Marcie, tengo hambre-dijo Jay tocándose el estómago sobre la polera

Marcie sonrió y les dijo-los llevare a mi casa y les daré algo para que coman y emprenderemos ruta-

-Está bien-sentenció roseline a la oferta causando euforia en los niños

-Qué tal si hablamos de la maternidad-comenzó marceline algo melancólica pero no lo suficiente como para que roseline lo notase

-Me parece un buen tema. Mi querido Jay fue un problema cuando estaba en labor de parto, Jay enredo su pierna en el cordón umbilical causándome un dolor horrible por un segundo pensé que moriría y no imagine la vida sin uno de mis hijos pero por suerte Jay poseía un lapso de conciencia y levanto el cordón salvando su vida y la mía-

-Yo sufrí mucho cuando mi pequeña Em murió a causa de una enfermedad incurable hasta ese punto-dijo mirando aún más triste el cielo

-Pero eres una vampiresa-dijo

-Ella era adoptada y por eso no pudimos salvarla-continuó Marcy

-¿Pudimos?-pregunto aún más curiosa

-Albert mi esposo él es inmortal el trato de hacerla inmortal pero no se lo permití pero sabes esto está haciéndome mal así que cuéntame un poco de la vida que has llevado siendo la madre de los hijos de finn-dijo Marcie haciendo durar la conversación, hacer más ameno el viaje y dejar partir la melancolía

-Ciertamente imagino debido a lo que me contaste que sabes lo que es cuidar niños, pero sin embargo estos 2-los apunta-son muy extrovertidos como su padre lo es-

Marceline empieza a reír dejando de lado totalmente la melancolía-Finn es el rey de las cosas extrañas-ella se quita la sombrilla puesto que entraron a la cueva, en el momento en que Bonnie esta por abrir la puerta es detenida por Marcie -déjenme ordenar un poco y entran ¿OK?-

-Ok-contestaron los niños moviendo la cabeza aprobatoriamente

Dentro de la casa

No había nada desordenado sin embargo se escucharon gemidos de cansancio en su cuarto ella solo dijo una palabra

-Kennedy-esa palabra llena de odio y amor a la vez

-Chris ¿dónde demonios esta Marcie?-pregunto bonnibel mirando la ausencia de la ropa de esta misma

-Estaba dando un paseo mientras ordenaban, Kennedy vístete por favor… Un minuto ¿dónde está Chris?-dijo Marcie

Fuera de la habitación sobre el tejado

-¿Finn?-pregunto roseline a un hombre sentado en el techo de la casa en la caverna

-Lo siento error de hombre, si no te molesta porque buscas a mi hermano-dijo la figura misteriosa

-Su hermano, el jamás lo menciono-dijo roseline tratando de no herirlo

-Según veo por sus hijos aún no estaba despierto para haber encontrado a finn todavía-dijo desde la altura-donde están mis modales, Christian Albert Kennedy Redfield mis amigos me llaman Chris o Albert-

-Como le dije Albert, finn jamás le menciono-dijo roseline con una mueca de intentar recordar alguna mención de la figura

-Lindos muchachos, seguramente son los hijos de Finn tienen rasgos muy propios como la personalidad-sentencio observando a los niños y sus formas de ir de aquí para allá en la cueva

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y apareció marceline-Ya pueden entrar niños les preparamos algo-dijo siendo cariñosa

-¿Les preparamos algo?-pregunto roseline con cara curiosa

Albert le dio un beso a marceline-buenos días mi reina-dijo continuando el saludo

-Buenos días guapetón-respondió muy animosa dándole un beso en la comisura del labio

-¿Él es padre de tu hija Emily?-dijo Roseline curiosa

-¿Le hablaste de Emily, Marcie?-replico indignado falsamente

-Creo que no debería haberle preguntado frente a el-detuvo bonnibel toda una catástrofe emocional

-No le veo el problema-dijo a modo de respuesta jugando con uno de sus mechones-además solo fue a grandes rasgos-prosiguió excusándose

-Está bien que lo mencione es natural y es parte de la vida-dijo Albert a modo de respuesta solo para calmarse un poco y después simplemente relajarse

En la casa del Árbol

-Significa que ellos podrían estar aquí-propuso finn

-Sin duda hay una posibilidad muy alta-Marshall hace una mueca de disgusto-Estoy empezando a sonar como gumball-Tanto finn como Marshall ríen de la frase de este último-Sabes acabo de recordar algo-continuo Marshall-Es tu cumpleaños-

-Sabes con tu visita olvide que era hoy-tengo que ir al reino caramelo ya sabes, ahora que los Meta humanos están aquí se necesitan aventureros ya no tanto héroes, pero aun así agradezco que mi cumpleaños sea una celebración oficial-

-¿Algo así como el día de flash?-pregunto Marshall

-Si algo así-respondió finn-sabes no creo que pueda caminar así que descansare en la mañana y luego me iré a la celebración-

-Creo que podremos hacer conspiraciones por mientras te recuperas, estaré en tu comedor mientras te vistes-

-está bien nos vemos abajo-Marshall salió de la habitación con el libro bajo el brazo y finn quedo solo

-Hey Finn-dijo la fémina de fuego llamando la atención del héroe

-¿Que pasa Flamita?-pregunto el héroe-

-Feliz cumpleaños-ella le dio un beso corto pero dulce-estoy algo apresurada así que me voy y vuelvo en la tarde-

-está bien estaré con Marshall un rato y luego iremos al dulce reino al día de finn así que si no estamos por aquí es porque seguramente estaremos allá-dijo finn mientras se ponía los pantalones

-Entonces nos vemos luego-sentencio la fémina de fuego para luego besar al héroe y posterior mente bajar al comedor

En el comedor

-Oye Marshall-dijo la fémina causando que este se impresionara y cayera al piso

-¿Qué pasa?-replico el vampiro mientras se paraba del piso

-Cuida a finn mientras no estoy y (…)-la fémina se pone roja como un tomate-¿Marshall tu sabes algún tipo de juego erótico para finn?-esta no aguanto la vergüenza y se escondió en sus manos

-P k kieres saber eso jaja saludos-Marshall empieza a reír-Hablando en serio como sabes que se esas cosas-continuo manteniendo una sonrisa enorme

Ella golpeo a Marshall en la nuca-Fiona es mi amiga es algo obvio que me conto algunas de esas cosas-respondió a la pregunta del vampiro

-Está bien pero debo preguntarte algo, ¿Qué clase de comidas son las favoritas de Finn?-sin ningún tipo de vergüenza Marshall lanzo su pregunta

-Lo que más lo he visto encantado es con el sushi y los pastelillos de crema-contesto a la nueva pregunta de Marshall

-Bien prepara un ambiente consigue unos roll de sushi acompáñalo con un trago de combinación y cuando te pregunte por el postre le dices que espere, vas al cuarto te pones crema en cada seno, las cerezas frías sobre tus pezones y en tu feminidad llenas con crema y pones unas cuantas cerezas, cuando estés lista lo llamas y cuando entre le dices "aquí está el postre"-dijo Marshall-ambos ganan-

-Está bien, gracias por el consejo-dijo la fémina y luego se fue

Afuera

-Hey Marcy-dijo Pheobe y abrazando a Marcy

-¿Cómo estas Pheobe?-prosiguió Marcy

-Con prisa-dijo algo apresurada

-Nos vemos en el día de finn-dijo Marcy sentenciando un encuentro amistoso

-Está bien ahí nos vemos Marcy-dijo la fémina saliendo a toda velocidad a su destino

-¿Día de finn?-pregunto roseline-Sabes Marcy creo que esto de adaptarme a este lugar será complicadísimo

-Primero lo primero, hablar con finn y después te daremos explicaciones-dijo Marcy para luego golpear la puerta-Finn-golpea la puerta otra vez-Finn-golpea la puerta una última vez algo cabreada-Finn-

-A pero si es Sheldon-dijo Marshall-Esperas las risas grabadas-dijo con un leve toque de gracia

-Hola hermano, si yo también estoy de maravilla gracias por preguntar-dijo Marcy algo cabreada-¿Esta finn?-prosiguió

-¿Que pasa Marcy?-la cara de finn cambio de un adulto joven cansado por la diversión de la noche pasada a la de un padre que vuelve a casa después de la guerra al ver a sus hijos-Marceline tu hiciste eso-a finn le caen las lágrimas y sin esperar mucho abraza a Jay a Bonnie y claro a Roseline

-Enserio hiciste esto hermanita-dijo el vampiro contemplando la imagen

-Sinceramente no, solo los traje hasta su casa los encontré en la pradera y decidí traerlos hasta aquí-dijo enternecida por la imagen-creo que es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida-

-Creo que esas son las cosas que deberíamos hacer como hermanos que somos, apreciar la compañía del otro como mamá hubiese querido-dijo Marshall conmovido por la escena

-Sabes hay ocasiones en las que dices exactamente lo correcto y esta es una de esas ocasiones-dijo Marcy seguido a eso está abrazo a su hermano

-Vengan entren-dijo finn a su familia almohada y a sus amigos

-Sé que estas contento por esto pero tienes a tu chica de fuego-dijo Marshall

-Mi pro… novia lo había olvidado casi por completo-dijo finn sintiéndose culpable

-Estabas por decir mi prometida finn explícate y nadie saldrá herido-dijo roseline

-Eso es una verdadera mentira sin embargo seré sincero después de morir dentro de Fuerte almohada, mi cuerpo volvió aquí a la casa del árbol cuando estaba por revelarle la historia a Jake mi hermano mi novia en ese entonces que ahora es mi prometida me llamo y mi mente creo una laguna temporal, seguido de eso siempre recordé a mis queridos hijos pero me di cuenta que si me aferraba demasiado a este recuerdo empezaría a desplazar mi vida y terminaría como Simón por ende decidí continuar con mi vida pero siempre recordándolos Marshall se enteró de esto en una de tantas fiestas de Bonnibel al igual que marceline-dijo finn algo triste-Sé que no debí tratar de olvidarlos pero…-

-No puedo culparte por rehacer tu vida imagino que nos buscaste pero te cansaste al no tener respuestas no te culpamos pero si te extrañábamos-dijo dándole una calma a la conciencia del héroe-queremos quedarnos aquí nos adaptaremos a esta nueva vida, nos adaptaremos a este lugar y te dejare vivir tu vida pero tengo unas condiciones quiero que te le expliques a tu prometida nuestra situación-dijo decidida la mujer

-Está bien le diré pero ¿dónde dormirán?-pregunto curioso el héroe

-Dormirán en mi casa cueva, como casi no la uso ya-dijo marceline

-Está bien por mí-dijo finn-pero lleven un poco de mi tesoro para ya saben comprar comida y esa clase de cosas-

-Está bien niños tomen unos puñados de tesoros y guárdenlos en su mochilas-dijo y los niños lo hicieron

Finn los abraza y besa la mejilla de roseline-esperen aquí-finn subió al cuarto cuando bajo traía ropa vieja de él y de flama-niños pónganse esto-los niños se ponen la ropa y se ponen un gorro de oso cada uno.

Finn sube al cuarto al bajar este viste con unos Jeans negros, unas converse sin caña azules una playera roja y con una chaqueta negra y su típico gorro

-Le escribiré a Pheobe y nos iremos-dijo finn al grupo (Mensaje:

Flamita tenemos que hablar, nos pillamos en el dulce reino en la fiesta del día de finn…

Te amo)-bien vámonos que soy el invitado de honor y si llego tarde me asesinan-dijo finn causando la risa de todos

En el camino nadie pronuncio nada realmente relevante hasta que un relámpago amarillo cruzo frente a ellos…

Gracias por leer mi historia 3


End file.
